


Обаяние, изящество и красота

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Фелисити кажется, что она задыхается. От чувства вины, от горя, от невозможности ничего изменить.





	Обаяние, изящество и красота

Фелисити кажется, что она задыхается. От чувства вины, от горя, от невозможности ничего изменить. 

Полотнища ткани закрывают все зеркала в пансионе, чтобы отлетевшая недавно душа не была поймана в ловушку и не преследовала оставшихся в живых людей. Но Фелисити знает, что в зеркалах Пиппы нет. Она действительно ушла, хотя в это до сих пор не верится. Фелисити просто не хочет верить. Она не принимает смерть Пиппы, не принимает робкие извинения Джеммы Дойл — это все из-за нее, это она во всем виновата, она ушла за подругой, но вернулась без нее! 

В своем горе Фелисити как-то забывает, что первая открыла дорогу злу в сферы, когда пролила кровь. Забывает она и то темное чувство, что охватило ее, когда камень опустился на голову беспомощной лани, как брызнула кровь, и как внезапно стало легко от власти и безумной силы. И как все это оказалось обманом… 

«Обаяние, изящество и красота» 

Пиппа лежит в гробу в белом подвенечном платье, вечная невеста, какой она и умирает. На пальце блестит сапфировое обручальное кольцо джентльмена, которого она почти не знала и тем более не любила. Даже в смерти она невыносимо прекрасна, Фелисити всегда считала Пиппу красавицей, и говорила ей это, когда расчесывала длинные пряди волос. Та лишь хихикала, ведь она и так знала, что прекрасна. Романтичная, капризная и тщеславная — Пиппа все равно была очаровательна. Фелисити нравилось дразнить ее — дать понять, что она в любой момент может выбрать себе в свиту другую фаворитку, никто из пансионерок не упустит свой шанс оказаться рядом с ней. Взять к примеру Сесили и Элизабет. Это было мелочно и эгоистично, но это была власть, которую Фелисити было необходимо чувствовать. 

«Как ты могла подумать, что я предпочту Сесили», — Пиппа дуется на эти слова лишь для виду и уже спустя мгновения оказывает в объятиях Фелисити. 

Тогда, в пещере, где все и началось для их секретного Ордена, Фелисити заявила, что у нее будет много мужчин. Стоит лишь выйти из пансиона, так все лягут к ее ногам, включая принцев и монархов. Сейчас эту напускная бравада кажется ей такой глупой. Какой во всем смысл, если рядом не будет Пиппы? Ревнивой, эгоистичной, слабой, но такой близкой и красивой. 

«Обаяние, изящество и красота».

Они повторяли девиз пансиона Спенс каждый день, обесценивая эти слова. Да и какой смысл скрывался за ними? Будь хорошенькой пустышкой, умело притворяйся, подстраивайся под желания общества. 

«Обаяние, изящество и красота» — воплощением этого для Фелисити была Пиппа, понимает она сейчас. И под взглядами других пансионерок проходит к гробу пока еще не закрыли крышку, оставив девушку, лежащую там, навсегда в темноте. 

«Она сейчас не здесь. Она ушла в мир сфер» - именно так сказала Джемма, но Фелисити не может сдержать слез, впервые за долгое время искренних. Она наклоняется к телу, чтобы положить цветы, и во внезапном отчаянном порыве целует темные волосы подруги, которые не стали укладывать в прическу, а оставили распущенными. Она чувствует шелковистые пряди на своих губах, и ни резкий цветочный запах, ни смерть не могут перебить запаха волос Пиппы.

Если бы она знала, как на самой деле Фелисити привязана к ней, то все равно бы ушла? Поглощенная своими фантазиями и рыцарями, ищущая обожания и слепого поклонения. Ушла бы? 

Что ждет каждую из них на той стороне? 

Что, если они все прокляты?

Глухо звучат голоса девушек, повторяющих под проливным дождем на кладбище слова, что уже давно въелись в кожу, не дают думать о чем-то ином, слова, что ученицы школы Спенс повторяют несколько лет, как мантру:

«Обаяние, изящество и красота».


End file.
